


testing the limits

by impulserun



Series: open door [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recounting the story of how Brian Falsworth fell head over heels for Loki Laufeyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially a novelisation of the cutscenes/dialogue that goes down between Loki and UJ in AVAC.

When the magic finally fades away, Brian’s legs give way beneath him after what feels like a week of being suspended in mid-air. He blinks the white spots out of his vision, trying not to breathe too deeply. He’s been trained to resist many forms of torture, magic and bondage amongst them – magical bondage and curses _combined_ , however, had not been quite that high on the agency’s list. The red sparks had dug into his flesh and _twisted_ – somehow it had hurt far more than anything he had experienced before. He’d lost feeling in his legs, and he hadn’t been able to see straight – Sharon had just been a blonde-peach blob, towards the end, and Natasha a weirdly-shaded squiggle.

“That went well, I’d say,” someone says brightly above him.

Brian tries not to groan as he opens his eyes. 

Dark hair. Impish eyes. Delicate features. A charming smirk. A proffered hand, with long, aristocratic fingers.

Oh. _Oh_.

No one told him Loki was this _handsome_.

“Thanks for setting me free,” he trails off, taking his hand and pulling himself to his feet. If his hand lingers on the sorcerer’s, well, Brian’s legs aren’t all that steady quite yet.

“Thank me when the Ebony Blade is in my hands,” says Loki, grinning. Somewhat maniacally, if he’s being honest.

Brian blinks. He stares. He blinks some more.

Loki seems to catch his gaze and panics.

“So that it’s no longer in _his_ hands!” he yelps. “Because he’s evil! And I’m as pure as the Jotunheim snow!”

“Smooth,” Sharon deadpans, stepping forward to catch him when he stumbles.

_He always falls for the shady ones_ , Brian thinks mournfully. Sharon and Natasha hoist his arms over their shoulders and haul him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MANAGED TO GET BLACK KNIGHT EVEN THOUGH I WASN'T REALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO THE EVENT THIS WEEK SO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY ME

His second run-in with Loki comes after a trip to the SHIELD infirmary, a hot meal, and a good night’s rest. He’s feeling much better now, even if the slightest hint of red in his vision makes him a little jumpy, so when he catches sight of Loki exiting the Archives he’s ready to bring his A-game.

“Loki!” he calls, jogging across the quad.

And past some trees.

And over an oddly placed cassette deck.

And right through a group of bemused students heading towards the SHIELD building for a class.

(What is _wrong_ with campus planning at this university?)

“Thank you again for setting me free,” he says, not even winded. Okay, he may or may not be showing off. Laying in a crumpled heap on cold concrete is not exactly the best first impression you want your crush to have of you.

Loki smiles – for a brief second he sees what he thinks might be a flash of sincerity, but then the corners of his lips curl into a smirk. “Rescuing you was an accidental by-product of weakening the Ebony Sword’s power, but you’re welcome.”  

Then, abruptly, he asks, “Are you royalty, by any chance?”

Brian gapes at him.

_… How_.

“My father was a Lord,” he admits, letting his usual persona fall. “I was raised in Falsworth Manor. How could you tell?”

“A prince must know these things, Flag Man,” Loki says, amused. “Try not to let these peasants bring you down – they can be jealous creatures.”

He offers him another smile – one that softens slightly at the end, that seems strangely… fond, somehow – before turning down a road leading to the Maverick dorm building.

“I’ll do my best,” Brian calls after his receding figure.

It’s an odd way of displaying his concern, but there’s a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to take place during the mission where Brian goes off to "punch criminals in the face by himself for a while".

Brian tries his best not to judge his American allies, he really does, but it’s so _hard_ not to, sometimes.

“It’s like they all have blinders on,” he grumbles, laying down the flowers in his hands. “Can’t see the forest for the trees.”

Wincing, he drops the fake accent. He’s alone, and he’s already swept the clearing for bugs. No need to keep up that farce – he is not here as the Union Jack. He is here as Brian Falsworth.

“Natasha is skilled, but she’s so _stubborn_ ,” he continues. “She’s so determined not to trust people that she closes herself off to – well, _everything_. I know she’s trying not to be biased – which is wise, in this line of work – but –” He growls, frustrated. There aren’t enough words in the English language to express his annoyance. It’s one thing to maintain a healthy level of caution; Brian has seen healthy levels of caution, and Natasha’s paranoia isn’t it.

“Sharon is okay,” he says instead. “She reminds me of Jackie, a little. But she’s so idealistic that sometimes I worry about her.”

He’s seen it happen before, all too many times. What’s going to happen when she reaches her breaking point?

“And I haven’t worked with Maria yet,” he adds sourly, “but she’s too loyal to Fury. Too single-minded. It doesn’t make for a good agent. A soldier, maybe, but not a spy.”

“Speaking of soldiers,” he laughs. “Remember when they found Rogers in the ice? He’s at the Academy. I haven’t told him who I am yet, but we’ve seen each other around. Barnes is there, too, if you can believe it. They’re both alive.”

The wind whispers through the trees, bringing with it the faint scent of rain.

“I miss working with you and Jackie,” he sighs. “I really do.”

There is no response. Brian wasn’t expecting one anyway.

“I miss you, Dad,” he says, smiling down at the weathered grey headstone. “I’ll come see you again soon, when Braddock and I are done cleaning up this mess.”

*

Brian lies.

He stops by the grave again after he’s done beating intel out of a bunch of goons.

“Hey, Dad,” he wheezes, crouching near the headstone to take stock of his injuries. There’s definitely blood coming from somewhere. It feels like he’s bruised a rib or two, too. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet. His name’s Loki. I should’ve told you that before, but I was pretty upset. Wasn’t thinking – _ow_ – straight. He’s a bit standoffish, a bit cold, but he’s decent. He saved my life, so you probably like him already.”

If he closes his eyes, he can all too easily picture the soft smile that sometimes played about his father’s stern features.

“Oh,” he adds, giggling somewhat hysterically, “and he’s a prince. Jackie’s going to go off her trolley.”


	4. Chapter 4

Brian is feeling particularly vindictive when he makes it back to the Academy, so he makes sure to mobilise the other students before he makes his report to Fury. Natasha seems shame-faced at her obstinacy, at the very least – she’s quick to call up Tony and T’challa and instruct them to look into disabling the bugs.

It isn’t long before his next mission reveals itself – Pepper calls a meeting with a dossier clutched in her hands.

“A.I.M got at our database of future recruits before we shut them out,” she says, grim, and the room explodes into chaos.

*

He finds Loki curled into an armchair at Avengers Hall, muttering dubiously about ‘puny Midgardians’ and ‘insufferable professors’.

“When I rule the Nine Realms,” he grumbles, scratching patterns into the ground with one end of his sceptre, and then he looks up, with an expression that would be almost sheepish on anyone else.

“Flag Man,” says Loki, smirking. “To what do I owe this honour?”

Brian’s heart flutters. “I need your help to infiltrate an overseas AIM base.”

“I’m busy, Flag Man,” says Loki, raising an eyebrow, and trying to look as if curling up in an armchair to sulk is an important part of his daily routine. He is reminded of the old family cat. Just a little.

“That’s the thing. Everyone is.” He sits down on the couch by Loki’s side, trying to keep his body language open and trustworthy. Brian hates to manipulate people like this, let alone somebody he’s attracted to, but. Desperate times. “They’re plotting attacks on at least five of our future recruits, Loki. We’re their only hope.”

“Why me, Flag Man?” asks Loki, crossing his arms. “I’m not exactly the most… _trustworthy_ person at this academy. I’m sure anyone would tell you the same.”

There is the faintest hint of hurt in his expression.

“Because,” Brian says, “I need help from someone else who has a gift for disguise, and Natasha and Sharon are busy.” _I value your skills_.

“And,” he adds, “I don’t think you’re quite as horrible as you like to act, Loki. I feel like I can trust you.”

He’s not expecting the startled expression that crosses Loki’s face.

“You _trust_ me?” he asks, incredulous.

“You haven’t failed me yet. I don’t see why not.”

Loki stares at him for the longest time.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” he asks, a queer uncertain expression flickering across his face.  

“I’m not in the business of letting second-hand intelligence colour my opinions,” he smirks in reply. “Are you coming?”

*

Cons of working with Loki: chronic inability to keep his mouth shut. Constant need to sass out AIM’s questionable uniform choices. He is also too handsome for his own good. It is proving to be a little bit of a distraction.

It has been roughly half an hour since they were dropped near the outskirts of a secret AIM base. Brian thinks he has the change of guards more or less sussed out – it’s helpful that the school of supposed super-geniuses has thought to put a guard post in a corner of the grounds with no CCTV coverage.

“Our objective is to take down the basement server room, and as many weapon systems as we can along the way,” Brian murmurs. “We’ll need to take out two of their grunts for a disguise.”

“I hardly think that’s necessary, Flag Man.” 

“Well, how else do you suggest we infiltrate the building?”

“Have you looked in a mirror recently?” Loki drawls, quirking one perfectly curved eyebrow. It sounds almost like he’s flirting, except….

Brian blinks and swivels to look in a nearby glass panel. Two figures in AIM uniforms stare back at him.

“Isn’t this much better than stuffing ourselves in those glorified beekeeper suits?” says Loki brightly.

Pros of working with Loki: _fucking glamour magic_.

*

Infiltrating the base is easy.

 _Too_ easy.

Loki drops the bee-suit glamour in favour of a general cloaking spell three corridors in, citing the need to conserve his magic reserves in case of an emergency. Brian can understand where the decision came from, but that doesn’t stop him from obsessively checking for cameras and guards on patrol every other corridor.

“Worry not, Flag Man,” he smirks. “No one can see us. Neither can they perceive the flame lighting our way. I _am_ good at what I do, after all.”

“I feel like I’m in _Harry Potter_ ,” Brian mutters. He tries – briefly – to remember the name of that one magical artefact – the Hand of … _something_ – before giving up. “ _Are_ you Draco Malfoy?”

Loki spares him a quizzical glance. Brian wonders if Tony can be convinced to spare the Stark Tower auditorium for a movie marathon.

They turn down another few corridors, still avoiding the security cams when Brian can spot them. It’s quiet, eerily so, secret base or no.

“Something seems off, Flag Man,” Loki mutters, glancing down a corridor. The fire at his fingers casts an eerie shadow down the hall. “It’s too quiet.”

Something at the end of the corridor crashes to the floor.

Brian sighs. “You _had_ to jinx it, didn’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITER'S BLOCK + UNIVERSITY IS A FUCKING PAIN IN THE BUTT I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG


	5. Chapter 5

_everything hurts everything hurts everything hurts_

“You don’t scare me. On Asgard we have pets that are ten times more intimidating than you will ever be. _You_ are merely an overgrown cranium.”

_hurts hurts hurts hurts_

“I will admit, it _was_ entertaining to watch you scurry around on those little legs of yours, but you’ve hurt someone I happen to care for.”

_green_

“ _Be gone_.”

*

he wakes to the quinjet, to loki’s hand on his forehead, to cool and soothing green and the dull ache of the serum doing its work.

“We are safe now,” loki says. and, “Rest, Brian.”

sleep comes easily.


	6. Chapter 6

They make it back to the Academy with their lives intact and the safety of the Academy’s future recruits secured. Brian will admit to his dignity being sorely bruised – he had offered himself up as a diversion as Loki set up a magical trap for the hulking, overgrown brain that had been M.O.D.O.K.

… He never wants to think about it again. The concussion might be helping with that.

*

The post-mission debrief is tedious as always.

“Are you telling me,” Fury says, eye twitching, “that you were right in the middle of an AIM compound, privy to all their secret weapons and experiments, and that you don’t remember a thing?”

“To be fair,” says Brian, somewhat apologetically, “I _was_ concussed.”

“I apologise,” drawls Loki, dry, “if I was a little preoccupied with ensuring Flag Man’s safety and continued survival.”

“If nothing else, you have my thanks, mate.”

“At least _someone_ here appreciates me.”

Fury’s eye twitches again.

*

Loki drudges up something about M.O.D.O.K. from the abysses of his memory, and they’re finally released into the fresh air of the campus quad. Any longer, and Brian thinks he may have forgotten the feeling of sunshine on his face.

“Thank you for the invitation, Flag Man,” Loki says, as they wander down the pavement towards the park. “I will admit that it was great fun watching that grotesque cranium chase you in circles.”

But his gaze softens, and his smile is not taunting but genuine – Brian knows better than to take offense.

“I’m just glad we wiped their files of our recruits’ information,” he says instead. “I honestly felt bad for that monstrosity. It’s terrible what they did to it – to him? I’m not even sure anymore.”

Loki scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Honestly, Flag Man. The beast almost murdered you. You’re far too sensitive. Learn to take joy in the failings of your enemies.”

“Right,” he teases. “Because _you’re_ not at all sensitive.”

Loki splutters and turns pink. He abruptly hurries off in the direction of his dorm building.

Despite his still-bruised ribs, a pounding headache, and the usual post-healing sore muscles, Brian has to smile.

*

Three o’clock finds Brian loitering between the shelves in the Timeless Archives, pulling out as many references to AIM’s neurotoxins as he can find. If he were back home, at least he could trust the scientists at the labs to analyse the samples they’d recovered – Tony and T’challa are engineers more than anything, and, well. Brian gets weird vibes from Hank Pym. Like, _really_ weird vibes. He’d really rather not.

When he thinks he’s found all the information he needs to concoct an antidote, Brian heads for the door. Loki, of all people, is outside, waiting.

“We should celebrate our victory over those yellow-clad braniacs, Flag Man,” Loki says cheerfully, walking backwards to keep time with him.

“I need to work on an antidote,” he says blankly, lowering his notes. “For one of the toxins AIM was manufacturing.”

Loki levels an unimpressed glance in his direction. “Clearly,” he drawls, one eyebrow quirked, “you’ve heard tales of my masterful dancing, and you know you’ll never compare.”

Brian stares at him for a while longer as the gears start to fall into place.

“Is this –” he starts. “Are you – are you asking me to dance?”

The Asgardian huffs. “I’m simply offering you the opportunity to witness a true master. But if you’d rather hole yourself up with your toxins…”

“Sure, mate,” says Brian, grinning so wide his face starts to ache. “I’ll go dancing with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, when I was still graded on this stuff, my teachers marked you down if you wrote in more than three lines of dialogue. Now I'm free of that hell, and I'm just like vive la fuck you. 
> 
> I promised you guys fluff! Uni will prolly get in the way again, but fluff is on the way!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~guess who's back back again~~

Club A is crowded, as it tends to be on Saturdays. The robot bartender is stoic as always, rushing out orders without so much as a beep of complaint. In the corner, on the far side of the dance floor, Brian spies Steve Rogers and the taciturn Winter Soldier propping the bar – it looks as if Steve is trying to coax his friend onto the dance floor, and Bucky is shooting his suggestions down with a mutinous glare – Brian turns, hastily, and tries not to let them catch sight of his face. Too many questions, with too little time.

Besides, tonight’s not a night for secrets and espionage. For all the noise and ruckus, it’s almost peaceful. The Black Knight has yet to make good on his ominous threats of destruction, and Tony has cameras trained on almost every inch of the campus. For once, Brian feels as if he can just… let go.

It’s something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Brian scans the club as he takes a sip from his drink (a fruity cocktail the bar calls a ‘Tony Stark Special’ – Brian has lived for too long to be arsed about people judging him by his alcohol choices), absentmindedly thanking the bartender.

“Looking for someone?”

Brian jolts and turns on his feet, to be greeted by one smirking Asgardian sorcerer, dressed in green. Loki seems to have switched out his regular green coat for something darker and more intricate. Even the horns on his gold headdress are polished, and gleam ever so slightly in the dim light.

… Brian won’t admit it, but he’s a little flattered.

“Using your magic to sneak up on me isn’t fair, you know,” he jokes, trying to calm his racing heart.

Loki’s smirk grows wider, ever so slightly. “Whoever told you that I’d be playing fair?”

He leans forward, still smirking, and plucks Brian’s drink out of his hands, downing it in one gulp and placing the glass back on the counter.

“What are you waiting for, Flag Man?” Loki drawls, as he pulls him out onto the dance floor. “Let’s dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I googled while writing this:  
> "alcoholic drinks"  
> "popular alcoholic drinks in uk"  
> "bar drinks"  
> "alcoholic drinks at bars"  
> "alcoholic drinks that aren't beer"  
> "dance dates????"


End file.
